


A Tint of Red

by KoibitoDream



Series: A Drop of Pink [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, Banshees, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Crushes, Dark Magic, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fae & Fairies, Family Drama, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Ghosts, Hope you enjoy, Humor, I have no idea where this is going, Light Magic, M/M, Magic, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Plot Twists, Romance, Secret Crush, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: A disturbance all around them, yet the ones in charge whisper not a word. Uneasiness seeps slowly but surely into the hearts of the citizens, the last war a heavy burden often a hushed topic among the crowd.The Ministry has yet to make a move or even an announcement. Known to but a few, their hands are tied, for the newest trouble is but a troublesome thought they cannot seem to grasp or even track down the origin.In the midst of hushing up an incident involving several students of the one place they thought would be safe, old questions rise up, new tensions arise and some painful memories threaten to shatter the facade already cracking from the inside.What to do? Whom to trust? To deny what was or to be blind to what will come?It is true, what they say, some things are better left buried.(Though that only goes if they are already dead.)





	A Tint of Red

_Fifteen years ago, in this very room, Iwaizumi walked into a scene of Oikawa holding a bundle in his arms. In that wrapping of fine cloth was a baby, barely ten days old, all pinkish and and with the tiniest face contorted in a spectacular scowl._

 

_He won't lie, he had been taken aback by the sight._

 

_Tobio looked like a baby bulldog, all wrinkled and so, so tiny._

 

_His momentary surprise was then infused by a healthy dose of – fear._

_First of all, he had no idea how ten day old babies even looked like. He assumed, as most do, that they come in a...well, bigger size, for one, and bouncy and basically the babies you see in commercials for diapers._

_He, and Oikawa, would later be educated by the nurse rolling her eyes at them both at the avalanche of questions they posed as they burst in the first hospital they came across at the first shift of Tobio's expression._

_Babies they see on the diapers are about six months old. They had a tiny baby that resembled a baby bulldog. They would have to learn to deal with it._

_Along with a new sleeping schedule, a house cluttered with diapers, formulas, substitute milk, blankets, baby clothes in all sizes, gauzes, rattles, toys, potties, napkins, baby books, crayons, baby shampoos, ointments, skin care products of all kinds, baby powders, utensils and everything else baby related in all primary colours and the fact that most of the stuff wouldn't be used right away._

_Matsukawa and Hanamaki would come by as often as they can to take over and help out as they can._

_There would be a wide scale investigation on the matter leading to two people of two hundred years on their asses having a ten days old baby on their hands but that will hit a wall at some point and left at that._

_Oikawa would, as well as Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Iwaizumi, still have his ears sharp on any and every whisper regarding it._

_At day fifteen, Tobio, having just passed the blurry point of his developing vision, will have seen his parents for the last time, in a black and white world, contrasted by shades of grey._

_It would be thanks to a pissy Hanamaki, who would hold him at the recommended 8 to 12 inches away from his parents face before they are put to rest._

_Matsukawa, along with Oikawa, will later hold both Iwaizumi and Hanamaki while they cried their eyes out, with Tobio sleeping safely in his nursery back home, with a fellow hunter keeping an eye on him._

_At the appropriate time, life will resume it's natural course._

_Tobio would eventually become the bouncy baby, throwing food and gnawing at everything else, starting to crawl and get away from them at an amazing speed for a chubby little diaper wearer._

_Hanamaki and Matsukawa will throw the two elder hunters out the house from time to time and spend some time with Tobio instead._

_Hanamaki would hold conversations with him as if he were and adult and understand him and his ramblings while Matsukawa would stand by the door with a bottle in hand and shake his head at how ridiculous he's being._

_Along with Iwaizumi and Oikawa , Matsukawa would flip when coming back and finding Tobio taped upright against the sofa and watching a game with Hanamaki. Naturally, the child would be laughing, because he doesn't know any better._

_Whereas Hanamaki should._

_Tobio would often crawl away from being changed upon reaching his best crawl-away time._

_There would be baby powder everywhere. Along with toys and walls drawn upon. Fights and screams when one of them would attempt to take that plush bear away to wash it._

_(He would be amazingly strong for a mass of adorable chubbiness.)_

_Matsukawa would get into a thing where he's responsible for Tobio's hairdo._

_There would be a thousand and more pictures of Tobio in onesies, with colourful bands in Tobio's hair. And that one where he had been crying every-time Oikawa would try and give him a bath but he'd only be still and content with eating the shampoo bottle in the tub while Iwaizumi takes over the bath time._

 

_For the first time in two hundred years, that one morning would see Oikawa in silent tears as Tobio manages a bubbly “nya-nya” as his first words._

_Because he would remember his older brother, long gone by now, and everyone leading up to Tobio's dear mother. Out of everyone, she and her clumsy good-natured fool of a husband had been closest to him since his own brother. Tobio was every inch her son. The resemblance was remarkable._

_The he would laugh through his tears when Tobio would just puff and fall on his diaper clad tush, frustrated over a fork for some reason._

_Two hundred years were a drag, but fifteen passed so quickly._

 

_He had grown, but the spectacular scowl was still there. Directed once again at Oikawa._

 

Where once his moods caused the tiniest flickers of magic, this time they caused glass breaking, lights failing and books flying of the shelf.

“ _Stay out of my head._ ” He nearly hisses, pale as death and pissed as heck.

“Tob-”

The teacup in Iwaizumi's hand burst, shards suspended in a small time-bubble.

“I appreciate your concern, but it doesn't give you the right to just open up a drawer in my head and take a look at your own convenience!” He continues, unable to control the volume of his own voice. “I expected some trust from you!”

The last sentence cracked like whip over their heads, stunning them all in equal share.

He then turned on his heels and was out of their sights, with Matsukawa following him a moment later.

He didn't make it that far down the hallway before his knees gave out, the world around him spinning at a spectacular rate.

The shivers he tried to suppress were either from the fever, the rage or perhaps a combination of all three. The third being fear. Matsukawa had known his father well enough to recognise that outburst as that.

_He had seen it once before, when that silent man just lost his composure that one evening._

_It must have been something significant for Tobio to lose it as well._

Though, for the sake of keeping the house in one piece, he'll have to calm the teen down first.

Good thing he kind of specialised in calming magic all thanks to one rather impulsive fellow hunter with ideas of taping babies to sofas.

“I'm sorry for ruining the living room.” Tobio says as he feels the tension leaving him at a comfortable rate before he feels those hand on his back.

“It needs a renovation anyway.” The hunter replies calmly. The paint on the walls was hideous.

“As per my own custom,” he then says, “I won't be asking you what caused this because I know it must be a big deal, but if you need an ear, you know you have it.

 

_Silence._

 

Then, preceded with a tired sigh,

“It shouldn't be a big deal, but it is.” Tobio mutters, barely keeping his eyes open. “It _will_ be, if he finds out.”

The little correction at the end basically told him all he needed to know. Which, by all accounts, _shouldn't_ have come as a surprise but it did. A pleasant one at that.

Because Oikawa only ever made hell look like a nice camping place in one, possibly two, cases. The second one wasn't that likely, so it must be the first.

 

_So let's see._

 

Iwaizumi came back from visiting Tobio with some interesting news he didn't exactly explicitly share, but Matsukawa and Hanamaki could do that Math on their own just fine. The man was horrible at keeping any good news regarding the kid a secret. The incident at the pleasantly windy seaside of north-east Europe was next and now Tobio had lashed out on them regarding it. Also, there was someone else with him there, which would imply their identity would be in his head at the same time as the other one.

Yes. Well.

Ahem.

_Hanamaki was going to die._

“Not to further indispose you,” Matsukawa says, a bit strained as he tried to avoid becoming Hanamaki in this situation and die laughing in the process, no matter how ironically iconic this was about to become, “but,” and it was hard as hell not to do just that, “I'm guessing the _friend_ Iwaizumi didn't explicitly name or state is someone Oikawa wouldn't be as thrilled to know about?”

Lets keep it as vague as possible, because why not?

Tobio, having missed out the first time Iwaizumi had mentioned Tsukishima in that friend context, didn't get this one either and frankly he was too tired to catch the specific tone, which might have stirred some questions.

_But it didn't._

 

Hence,

“I don't know what he is.” He states, leaning against the wall. “I just know I don't want to drag him through this mess, he didn't deserve it.”

_Especially not after helping him out with the bite problem. Which would not be stated. Ever._

So. It _was_ true. The mystery _friend_ was indeed a vampire. Oh, joy.

_Thankfully,_ Hanamaki was rather busy giving Oikawa hell right now, if the voice he would recognise deaf was any indication to it.

For now, he'll have to thread carefully.

Was the situation delicate?  _Like fine china balancing on a needle above a raging volcano._ Did he care? Well, not really. He did, but in the usual manner, you know, hunting the sucker down if he ever made a wrong move and the like.

He'd like to think he was above all that.

If the kid's happy, he's happy.

“Why don't we get you to bed?” He asks, hoisting him up. He'll need a while to get to, unless Oikawa gets another bright idea.

Not that he means harm, but he tends to overdo it at times. Like now.

Back in the living room, Hanamaki was in the middle of his own drama.

“Dude! Diving into a mind?! HIS?!” He yells, not believing what he's heard.

At that very point, Matsukawa silently slips back into the living room, as impassive as ever.

For the first time in history, it wasn't about what _Oikawa did_ as it was to be about what _Iwaizumi_ _didn't_ mention.

 

_What a time to be alive._

_Though, given the situation, it was Matsukawa that held the most information, but as it were, he didn't even know it himself._

 

_All in due time, as they say._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a ton to write, and about three new projects upcoming, so look forward to some updates. Love you all and thank you for reading! Have a nice day!!!!


End file.
